The present invention relates to a technique of manufacturing a semiconductor device, in particular, to a technique effective when applied to a step of pressing a test terminal against an external terminal of a semiconductor device to make an electrical test.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-202970 (Patent Document 1) describes a probe needle having, at the tip portion thereof, a plurality of granular protrusions made of a plated film and used for a continuity test of an electronic circuit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-249449 (Patent Document 2) describes a probe needle obtained by fixing hard particles such as diamond to the tip of a base material made of tungsten by metal plating.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-81231 (Patent Document 3) describes a probe pin having, at the tip portion thereof, a periodically rugged surface. Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-202970
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-249449
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-81231